Some 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines are known to the art. Certain 3-amino-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines are disclosed in the patents discussed below:
U.K. Pat. No. 859,287 discloses what were believed to be the compounds 3-amino-7-methyl-5-methylthio-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidine and 3-amino-7-chloro-5-methyl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidine.
U.K. Pat. No. 898,408 discloses 3-amino-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines which are substituted on the pyrimidine ring at the 5-position by an alkyl, alkylthio, or amino substituent, at the 7-position by an alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl or halogen substituent, and at the 8-position by hydrogen or an alkyl or alkenyl substituent. These compounds are said to be bronchodilators.
The following related articles disclose the synthesis of certain 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines as intermediates in the preparation of 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidiens and as potential bronchodilators. G. W. Miller et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 5642, discloses, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 3-position by amino or imino substituents, and on the pyrimidine ring by alkyl substituents or alkyl and alkenyl substituents.
G. W. Miller et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 3357, discloses the compound 3-hydroxy-7-methyl-5-n-propyl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidine.
W. Broadbent et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 3369, discloses the compound 3-mercapto-7-methyl-5-n-propyl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidine.
Still other 3-amino-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines are disclosed in the following articles and patent:
Shiho et al., Yakagaku Zasshi, 1956, 76, 804, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 3-position by alkyl or phenyl substituents, and on the pyrimidine ring by both methyl and methoxy substituents.
Temple et al., J. Org. Chem., 1968, 33, 530, discloses the compound 8-amino-7-chloro-s-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidine-3(2 H)-one.
D. J. Brown et al., Aust. J. Chem., 1978, 31, 2505, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 3-position by hydrogen or alkyl substituents, and on the pyrimidine ring by hydrogen and/or alkyl substituents.
D. J. Brown et al., Aust. J. Chem., 1979, 32, 1585, discloses 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines which are substituted at the 3-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substituent, and on the pyrimidine ring at the 5-position by a halogen, hydrazino, methylthio or methyl substituent, and at the 7-position by a methyl substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,980 discloses 5-, 7- and 8-(optionally substituted-phenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines. These compounds may be substituted at the 3-position by hydrogen or an alkyl substitutent and are anxiolytic agents.
The triazolo[4,3-c]pyrimidines of the present invention differ from the prior art compounds in that the compounds of the present invention contain a heterocyclic substituent on the pyrimidine ring. The heterocyclic substituent is bonded to the pyrimidine nucleus in the 5 or 7 position through a nitrogen atom which is part of the heterocyclic group.